Total Drama Elements
by WarriorAuthor1127
Summary: 36 campers, each with an elemental power, are bought together by a new host. Fire, water, air, earth, metal, electricity and more. But there's dangers arising. These hosts are not what they seem. The island is changing all around. And who knows what else lies ahead. Who will come out on top? SYOC CLOSED. 36/36 remaining. Rated T
1. Introduction

_**Around a million years ago, all the elements lived in peace.**_

 _ **Fire, water, earth, air, metal, electricity, plant, animal, psychic, ice, energy, weather, weapons, light, shadow, technology, crystal, emotions, sleep, gravity, sound, astral energy, time, magic, nature, speed, poison, plasma, people, aura, art, blood, size, the dead, illusions, power and thoughts.**_

 _ **One day, fire declared war against all the elements. The war killed millions, but new masters came.**_

 _ **As the war raged on, it stopped in 1885.**_

 _ **For over a century the elements tried to avoid war...but with constant fights all around, teens became warriors and kids lost trust, no one made friends, no one fell in love. The world for the elements became miserable.**_

 _ **Yet despite that, new element controllers grew. Trained, fought, died, repeat. Everyone assumed it was magic which was the most logical explanation...**_

* * *

A young man was researching the elemental war and found that article. He had messily combed blonde hair and deep dark gray, almost black, eyes. His skin was fair, he had a well-toned body, and he wore a brown fedora to cover his blonde hair, as well as a red polo under an unbuttoned gray dress shirt, black dress pants and nice black dress shoes. He eyed the article, a mischievous thought appearing in his head, a small smirk seemed to form on his face and he just seemed generally interested.

"Say Phillip, does this interest you?" the man asked.

The guy next to the blonde guy, Phillip, had shaved black hair, dark gray eyes, dark tanned skin, and a brawny build. He wore a dark green military uniform with a black pilot cap and black shoes.

"Wade, this is a bad idea...this is gonna lead to a new generation war," Phillip countered.

"Whatever...does it look like I care?" Wade questioned rhetorically, rolling his eyes a bit. "We're gonna prevent a new war and at the same time, we're gonna do challenges, this is gonna be fun!"

"Well...the world does need drama," Phillip smirked sadistically.

"This is gonna be awesome," Wade replied.

"Or will it?" Phillip smirked.

"PHILLIP I SWEAR I AM DOING THIS NO MATTER WHAT!" Wade screamed aggressively.

"I never said you couldn't," Phillip retorted with a coy smirk.

"I THOUGHT YOU DISAGREED!"

"Why would I disagree with you?"

"You wouldn't. Because I'm your boss."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright you know the drill, I need 36 new campers for Total Drama Elements. I will supply 2 of my own characters and the OC max per person is 3. Each person can only have 1 elemental power you can have and thats it. I will update with taken elements and maybe I'll reveal the cast and audition some time. (** **Also: Psychic Powers mean Telekinesis, thought you should know :))**

* * *

 **RULES:**

 **1\. 3 OCs per person. If I need more characters I may extend this to 4 or maybe 5.**

 **2\. Each character can have one elemental power**

 **3\. No repeating** **elements**

 **4\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus**

 **5\. No making your characters psychopathic warriors, the last thing I want is to make this like a war fanfic (I'm barely good at those)**

 **6\. Each character should be sent in a separate topic to help me**

 **7\. Any major ideas (like MPD or relatives competing) should be approved by moi first, to make it fair :)**

 **8\. You must fill out the whole app. No using your own. Sorry to those who prefer their own apps, but I detail matters. If you contact me asking if you can leave certain parts out thats different.**

 **9\. No asking me to save you spots. App will be on my profile and in the reviews as well.**

 **10\. You can send teen celebrities. Just don't expect them to go far. Or for me to enjoy writing them.**

 **11\. Age should be around the 16-18 age range for safety**

 **12\. Don't make them desperate for money as thats just begging to make me have them win**

 **13\. Don't make tragic backstories too tragic. Please.**

 **14\. Haaaaaaave fuuuun :D**

* * *

 **APP**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Elemental Power:

Nationality:

Personality:

Biography:

Family:

Alignment (Good, Evil, Neutral, Comic Relief):

-Appearance-

Skin Tone:

Body Build:

Height:

Weight:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Length:

Eye Color:

Accessories:

Normal Clothes:

Sleep Clothes:

Swim Clothes:

Forma Clothes:

Battle Clothes (believe me these are gonna be handy):

Alternate Clothes:

Outdoor Clothes (for hiking and stuff):

-More About Them-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths (maximum 3):

Weaknesses (Minimum 3):

Skills:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Secrets:

Fears:

Romance:

If so what type of person:

If not why:

-Stats-

(NOTE: Put only two 10s, one 9, three 8s, two 7s and the rest should be 6 and under)

Strength:

Speed:

Intelligence:

Stamina:

Endurance:

Cooking:

Eating:

Manipulation (as in persuasion of votes):

Element Power Control:

Swimming:

Ability to Use Weapons:

Charisma:

Ability to Survive without food or Water:

Listening:

Leadership Skills:

Courage:

Beauty:

Patience:

Sensitivity:

Cooperation:

Agility:

Confidence:

Art (Sculpting, Painting, etc):

Music (Singing, rapping etc):

-More on Them-

Any Medical Conditions:

How does it Affect them:

Allergies:

Strategy:

Plans With Money:

Reason To Audition:

Audition Tape:

* * *

 **WHAT TO EXPECT**

 **1\. You can expect swearing, blood, fighting, anything that makes this teen rated**

 **2\. NO MURDER OR DEATH. If there is a battle in the story, NO ONE WILL DIE. But you can expect some medical evacuations/characters injured. But if that does happen I will contact the creator(s) of said character(s) ahead of time**

 **3\. I'll update once I get 9 males and 9 females.**

 **4\. Each chapter will be over 5k words and maybe if i feel like it, over 10k words**

 **5\. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. My gosh. I cannot tell you how it bugs me when only 2-5 characters in the story develop as main and the others are thrown into the background**

 **6\. THERE IS NO MAIN HERO OR MAIN COUPLE. Again, this annoys me. Power couples are fine yes but for a couple to be** **realistic they need difficulties like fights and break ups etc. Also, there is a villain, but there isn't a main villain or main hero whatsoever**

 **7\. Equal Screen Time for each character. I promise :)**

 **8\. We will get to see everyone's auditions. Even the finalists' runner ups.**

 **9\. Don't expect my characters to make the final 5. Maybe final 10, but they will go no farther than 10th if I still have a character in by that time**

 **10\. Drama, Humor, Romance, Inaccurate History Lessons, and** **more XD**

* * *

 **OC Elements:**

 **Fire-** Reserved

 **Water-** _Taken_

 **Earth-** _Taken_

 **Air-** Open

 **Electricity-** Open

 **Metal-** Open

 **Plant-** Open

 **Animal-** Open

 **Psychic-** _Taken_

 **Ice-** _Taken_

 **Energy-** Open

 **Weather-** _Taken_

 **Weapons-** _Taken_

 **Light-** Open

 **Shadow-** Open

 **Technology-** _Taken_

 **Crystal-** _Taken_

 **Emotions-** Open

 **Sleep-** Open

 **Gravity-** Open

 **Sound-** Open

 **Astral Energy-** Open

 **Time-** _Taken_

 **Magic-** _Taken_

 **Nature-** Reserved

 **Speed-** Open

 **Poison-** _Taken_

 **Plasma-** _Taken_

 **People-** _Taken_

 **Aura-** _Taken_

 **Art-** Open

 **Blood-** _Taken_

 **Size-** Open

 **The dead-** _Taken_

 **Illusions-** Open

 **Power-** _Taken_

 **Thoughts-** _Taken_

* * *

 **CAMPERS:**

 _ **Note: I won't reveal their names until I'm at the halfway mark. I'd prefer to keep names private, but I will let you know what elements have been taken**_

 **Male Elements (9/18 Picked)**

 **1\. Weather**

 **2\. Earth**

 **3\. Water**

 **4\. Weapons**

 **5\. Power**

 **6\. Poison**

 **7\. Time**

 **8\. Psychic**

 **9\. Aura**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **15.**

 **16.**

 **17.**

 **18.**

 **Female Elements (9/18 Picked)**

 **1\. Crystal**

 **2\. Ice**

 **3\. Magic**

 **4\. Thoughts**

 **5\. The Dead**

 **6\. People**

 **7\. Blood**

 **8\. Technology**

 **9\. Plasma**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **15.**

 **16.**

 **17.**

 **18.**

* * *

So get sending everyone :D

 **-theawesomedragonhunter**


	2. The First 18 Auditions

"So you got the auditions?" Phillip asked Wade.

"Hell yeah," Wade replied, he was drinking beer for some very odd reason.

"...Are you just going to drunkenly pick them?" Phillip asked.

"Hell yeah," Wade grinned.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Phillip questioned.

"...Hell yeah," Wade answered.

"Alright...here's the list," Phillip replied.

* * *

 _Male_

 _1\. Weather: Kyle Browne-_ _The Pessimistic Journalist (theawesomedragonhunter)_

 _2\. Earth: Michael Peters- The Artistic Biker (GirlPower54)_

 _3\. Water: Noah Drake- The Misunderstood Archer (GirlPower54)_

 _4\. Weapons: Arti Fyshal- The Loner (Otterplay)_

 _5\. Power: William Johnson- The Overconfident Strategist (GirlPower54)_

 _6\. Poison: Donovan "Donny" Harris- The Uber-Cheerful Bean (ThorBringsTheThunder)_

 _7\. Time: Nonam Nins- The Serious Genius (Otterplay)_

 _8\. Psychic: Rengenald Brightsteel- The Lovestruck Bard (Ferrian Brightsteel)_

 _9\. Aura: Alexei Rivera- The Optimistic Hiker (Writer8543)_

 _10\. Shadow: Clayton Lunar- The Emo Weeb (SpaceZodiac)_

 _11\. Speed: Jerome Paul- The Noble Demon (keyblademaster avenger)_

 _12\. Plant: Birch Oak Wood- The Good Natured...Nature Guy (Obikinoah)_

 _13\. Electricity: Cody Nathan Higani- The Humble Runner (TheGamingMonkey2002)_

 _14\. Gravity: Antonio dos Santos- The Latin Rogue (Lawless-Afterlife)_

 _15\. Art: Ethan Drake Ramain- The Bipolar Artist (TheGamingMonkey2002)_

 _16\. Light: Brock Liso Abreu- The Antihero Gunman (TheGamingMonkey2002)_

 _17\. Illusions: Millicas Ajenjo- The Stressed Out Serious Guy (Seven Alice)_

 _18\. Astral Energy: Dhruv Chawladesh-_ _The Devious Visionary (FreakyFanGirl136)_

 _Female_

 _1\. Crystal: Carolyn Grayson- The Mysterious Tomboy (theawesomedragonhunter)_

 _2\. Ice: Nadine Navarro- The Chill Nice Girl (Boostup7)_

 _3\. Magic: Larissa Banks- The Bubbly Rich Girl (Omakin)_

 _4\. Thought: Arianna Rodriguez- The Popular Girl (Omakin)_

 _5\. The Dead: Madeline Black- The Living Dead (Skyn1nja123)_

 _6\. People: Jesse Yates- The Sadistic Puppeteer (theawesomedragonhunter)_

 _7\. Blood: Tara Jenny Guerrero- The Female Army Cadet (Michaelfang9)_

 _8\. Technology: Marisa Campbell- The Genki Blogger (Omakin)_

 _9\. Plasma: Yang Ferorum- The Protective Brawler (Ferrian Brightsteel)_

 _10\. Animal: Terra Rea- The Lone Wolf (Otterplay)_

 _11\. Air: Ciel Beaumont- The Angelic Artist (NeoWolfe)_

 _12\. Metal: Vivian Huynh- The Cynical Musician (PlayedAsWritten)_

 _13\. Emotions: Genevieve Minette- The Detached Comedian (SolangeloUniverse)_

 _14\. Nature: Andrea Hernandez- The H*** Amazon (Skyn1nja123)_

 _15\. Size: Bridget Quinn- The Optimistic Dreamer (JusticeFighterDarren125)_

 _16\. Fire: Pain "Painite" Emberstone- The Angry Martial Artist (Aleister Bloodrive VII)_

 _17\. Energy: Carly Lewis- The Energetic Heartbreaker (JusticeFighterDarren125)_

 _18\. Sleep: Jenna Ulrich- The Laid Back Idiot (JusticeFighterDarren125)_

* * *

"So how do we do this?" Phillip asked a drunken Wade.

"I don't caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrre," Wade slurred drunkenly, grinning like a psychotic maniac.

"I'll just play the audition of Kyle Browne," Phillip said and started playing some auditions.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Kyle Browne- The** **Pessimistic Journalist (Element of Weather)**

The camera turns on to a field with a boy in the middle, he is meditating until someone throws a rock at him, he growls before realizing it's on. "Hey, I'm Kyle, Kyle Browne. I don't really care if you pick me but I might as well demonstrate my ability," he added as he made some hand gestures and it started raining. "So yeah just pick me."

 **End Audition: Kyle**

* * *

"Hell yeah," Wade grinned.

"Well thats it I'm calling in an intern," Phillip groaned as a 6'0 boy with blonde hair in a crew cut with the tips gelled up, dark green eyes and pale skin, he wore a blue polo shirt, tan cargo shorts, and black Converse.

"Alright Christian, we need you to review with us," Phillip ordered the intern known as Christian.

"Yeah whatever," Christian replied.

"So next up is Michael Peters," Phillip told Christian.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Michael Peters- The Artistic Biker (Element of Earth)**

The camera turned onto an alleyway. A boy wearing leather was standing in front of a wall and spray-painting. He looked at the camera for a moment.

"Hey, I'm Michael. I'm geokinetic, which means I can manipulate the ground and earth," Michael beamed, "watch."

Suddenly, he stomped his foot and the ground started shaking. When he stomped again, the ground stopped shaking.

"Just select me, you won't regret it," he added.

Michael nodded as he looked at his artwork...it was a picture of a giant circle with fire, water, air and earth in the middle with a few more elements surrounding it.

"I don't see why they're combining all the elements together," Michael could be heard mumbling as he put on a black biker helmet and got onto a motorcycle, driving off as the camera turned to static.

 **End Audition: Michael**

* * *

"What's his story?" Phillip asked intrigued.

"Oh he joined a biker gang when he was 15 and thats all thats really known," Christian admitted.

"Wow..." Phillip said, replaying Michael and Kyle's auditions.

"So who's lucky number three?" Christian asked.

"His name is Noah Drake," Phillip answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Noah Drake- The Misunderstood Archer (Element of Water)**

The camera turns onto a boy standing in the middle of a room with a boy fiddling with a bow and arrow nervously staring at the camera.

"Uh...hi, my name is N-Noah Drake, age 17 and I'm applying to your show," Noah began. "I'm positive I'll be a good fit for your show. Why? Well, one, I can manipulate water which can help me in swimming challenges. I'm a pretty outgoing guy once you look past my shyness. And I'm sure I know how to play the game, plus I've got the skills of an archer," he chuckles as he pulls out a target and aims his arrow towards the middle of the target, he releases it and hits the target.

"And thats about it. Select me, Noah Drake, for your show," Noah finished confidently, beaming with pride.

 **End Audition: Noah**

* * *

"He seems interesting...apparently he's one of four children in this very successful family, and second born," Christian informed Phillip and Wade.

"Hell yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah," Wade grinned drunkenly.

"Ahem," Phillip answered. "He appeals, too bad we couldn't accept his older brother and younger sister who also applied, they're interesting characters."

"Indeed," Christian agreed. "He's kinda cute..."

"Hey now, we only hired you to help in challenges, not fall in love," Phillip snapped at Christian, he gulped and nodded.

"So next is...?" Christian asked nervously.

"Next is Arti Fyshal," Phillip answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Arti Fyshal- The Loner (Element of Weapons)**

Arti was sitting on his bed, sharpening his katana. "I don't really have a reason for why I want to sign up. It seemed cool. And of course, I'm the perfect representation for my element. If you can even call weapons, an element." He put his katana back in his sheath. "And honestly, the money doesn't interest me." He let out a noticeable sigh. "People like me, people who can't go all fancy with their water powers or s*** like that, we don't get recognized as much. Because we are bound to the blade we carry." He looked off into the distance. "So yeah, pick me, I guess."

 **End Audition: Arti**

* * *

"Well he seems...interesting," Phillip said, intrigued. "What's his story?"

"We can't reveal too much," Christian noted. "But we do know he likes to carry his katana with him wherever he goes."

"A katana huh?" Phillip asked, "I thought it'd be a gunman..."

"Funny story we actually accepted a gunman," Christian laughed, "but I'm not feeling comfortable showing his audition yet..."

"So who else can we show the audition to?" Phillip asked.

"There is William Johnson next," Christian answered bluntly.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: William Johnson- The Overconfident Strategist (Element Of Power)**

"Sup LOSERS!" A guy laughed, walking on screen. "My name is William but you can call me a winner...unlike those other losers you accept! Please, as the master of Power I can mimic other peoples' abilities...okay maybe not perfectly. And besides whats the point of having elementals come to an island if war will simply start?"

"Select me for ratings," William concluded chuckling darkly.

 **End Audition: William**

* * *

"WHO THE *CENSORED* DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?!" Wade screamed, throwing down his alcohol bottle and appearing drunk...because he was drunk.

"This is why we don't hire drunk hosts," Phillip mumbled. "They swear too much."

"Yes well said boss," Christian nodded in agreement. "And next is a guy named Donovan Harris..."

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Donovan "Donny" Harris- The Uber-Cheerful Bean (Element of Poison)**

"Hey everyone!" A young boy says as the camera turns on. "I'm Donovan, but you can call me Donny! I'm a pretty fun guy- or girl, sometimes. You might recognize my face from my dad, the face of the Harris Sweets Co-Brand! That's right! As his son- or daughter- and heir, I'm here to take the game by storm! Well, no really, I just wanna make some friends; my only close friend is Ronny. Say hi, Ronny!" Ronny appears, seemingly out of a shadow. It looks like a demon possessed. Ronny hisses at the camera and tries to kill it. Donny hurriedly rushes the camera away. "So, if you pick me, I promise you won't regret it." He puts on a pouty face. "Please?"

 **End Audition: Donovan**

* * *

"Wait if he's gender fluid why is he on the male list?" Phillip asked.

"His app mostly refers to him as male," Christian answered. "Don't blame us."

"Whatever." Phillip replied rolling his eyes. "Next is?"

"A guy named Nonam Nims," Christian nodded.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Nonam Nins- The Serious Genius (Element of Time)**

Nonam was sitting in a chair, tinkering with something in his hand. "So I have gotten some info that a show was being started up." He looked at the camera, tilting his head slightly, "And I'll say that it does intrigue me a bit. Who in their right mind would put different elements together. Well, as you may have noticed, I am interested in joining the show." He put the object down. "I don't really have any objective in mind. The money would be great for my research. I've been researching all sorts of cool things about elements, including my own, time. And besides that, it's pretty much all I have to say right now." And then the camera turned off.

 **End Audition: Nonam**

* * *

"What a peculiar boy," Phillip said.

"Yeah, apparently he and Arti are brothers or something," Christian replied, "because logic."

"Fair point," Phillip mumbled. "I can see the resemblance."

"Anyway do you have an idea on who's next before our resident drunk host Wade goes on a ranting spree?" Christian asked.

"Next is a guy named Alexei Rivera," Phillip answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Alexei Rivera- The Optimistic Hiker (Element of Aura)**

The camera turns on and we see Alex sitting in his room. There are maps on the walls and a little globe on the desk behind him.

"Hey there Total Drama producers!" He grins "The name's Alexei Rivera and I would love to be accepted into your show."

Alex throws his arms out at the end of the sentence and then puts a hand to his chin, smirking. "Now, the big question...why should I be accepted out of all your other applicants? Well, firstly, I'm fast and I have really great navigation skills." Alex gestures to the maps behind him, "I also really want to have fun while playing the game, instead of crazily obsessing over winning. Y'know I have an ex who used to watch one of these shows and he said it was full to the brim of crazy people wanting to win, so I think I'd be a welcome improvement," Alex chuckles before continuing.

"I also like to think of myself as a very open minded guy. I won't judge people based on how they look or how they act when they get to the island, I'll take my time to form my opinion. My parents say I'm too trusting and part of me can see why..." Alex's constant grin falters slightly before he perks up again "But that story's irrelevant right now! I really hope you consider me for the show! Thank you for taking the time to watch, bye!"

 **End Audition: Alexei**

* * *

"I'm getting Zoey vibes," Phillip shuddered.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy," Christian replied.

"Hey who's next?" Phillip asked, hoping to get Christian back on track.

"Uh next is Rengenald Brightsteel and his friend Yang Ferorum," Christian answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Rengenald Brightsteel- The Lovestruck Bard (Element of Psychic) and Yang** **Ferorum- The Protective Brawler (Element of Plasma)**

The tape starts in a weight training room. A blonde female is currently working on a punching bag. An orange haired male is seen watching her, seeing to be her spotter. A slight cough is heard and they both turn to the camera, sheepish looks on their faces. The orange haired guy speaks first.

"Greetings. My name is Rengenald Brightsteel, and I'm auditioning to be one of your contestants." The bard replies. The blonde gives him a light punch on his arm, giggling softly, causing him to blush. She then turns to the camera.

"Hey there, I'm Yang! I really want to get on your sho-." She is then interrupted by a muscular guy in a football jersey coming towards Renge. A growling can be heard as Renge gulps, looking at Yang, who is now surrounded by plasma that looks like fire. She rockets towards the guy and delivers a punch to his face, knocking him out. She goes to keep punching the guy, but she is suddenly stopped and lifted off the ground via Renge's telekinesis. He brings her back and sets her down next to him.

"It's okay Yang. I'm okay, just calm down. Can you do that for me?" She successfully calms down and chuckles.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope that you accept us." They both wave to the camera as it is shut off.

 **End Audition: Rengenald, Yang**

* * *

"Well that was boring as hell," Phillip said, "why'd we pick them again?"

"They appealed to Wade," Christian told him, "and Wade's the host."

"The _drunk_ host," Phillip corrected, growing increasingly annoyed. "So who's next before I lose it?"

"Marisa Campbell," Christian said growing increasingly nervous.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Marisa Campbell- The Genki Blogger (Element of Technology)**

Marisa is on a couch typing away after a while she faces the camera

"Hey hey hey, Mari the WiFi Addict here and I'm contacting you guys to audition for Total Drama"

She places the computer on the couch and she stands up

"So like you should totes pick me since I'm super nice and friendly, and I'll also provide humor to the viewing audience, I will also play a fair game so that I can show my followers that you can win without cheating"

She gets closer to the camera and giggles

"So yeah that's about it, hope I get a response, Mari out"

And after saying that the footage goes static

 **End Audition: Marisa**

* * *

"NO!" Phillip yelled, "The LAST THING I WANTED RIGHT NOW WAS-"

"PHILLIP McWRIGHT VIII CALM YOUR *CENSORED* ASS DOWN!" Christian snapped suddenly.

Phillip sighed. "Who's next?" he demanded.

"Tara Guerrero," Christian answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Tara Guerrero- The Female Army Cadet (Element of Blood)**

We see a Latina girl doing sit ups. "Hey there. The name's Tara. I'd be perfect for your show. Why? Because unlike that Brick will from Revenge of the island, I am a true army cadet. Even though I am a girl, I am better than any boy. Please, choose me!" She said.

 **End Audition: Tara**

* * *

"What is Revenge of the Island?" Phillip asked randomly.

"The fourth season of Total Drama," Christian answered.

"Ugh I heard it sucks," Phillip retorted. "Who's next?"

"Jesse Yates," Christian answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Jesse Yates- The Sadistic Puppeteer (Element of People)**

The camera turns onto a girl in a studio with a bunch of puppets. She chuckled.

"Just call me Jesse. And I'll inform you of one thing. I will win. So you might as well just hand me the prize," she said bluntly with a smirk as the camera turned off.

 **End Audition: Jesse**

* * *

"Well that was...blunt," Christian replied.

"Indeed," Phillip replied. "Hopefully the next one will be better."

"Speaking of the next contestant, she is Madeline Black," Christian said.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Madeline Black- The Living Dead (Element of The Dead)**

(static)

(Opens to a dark room, lit with multiple candles)

Madeline: (Grooming her pet raven) Bonjour, My name is Madeline Black. I am auditioning for your reality show because it appealed to me. (Puts down the brush) All done Lenore. (She flys back to her cage and Madeline closes it) I will wait for your response, so please do consider accepting my audition. Au revoir (Takes a bow)

(Static)

 **End Audition: Madeline**

* * *

"Creep," Phillip shivered.

"Shut up Philly, she's certainly interesting," Christian recalled.

"Hell yeah," drunken Wade agreed, burping and chuckling.

"Weirdo," Phillip mumbled. "Who's next?"

"Arianna Rodriguez," Christian answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Arianna Rodriguez- The Popular Girl (Element of Thought)**

Arianna was seen standing in a black and white room with a sweet smile on her face "Hello Producers I'm Arianna Rodriguez and I'm auditioning for your show, you should totally pick me, I'm nice, I'm considerate and I'm-" She trailed off as her smile turned into a frown

"Look i'm gonna be honest...None of what I just claimed I was just Now was true...I'm mean, I'm a liar and I'll ruin a girl's reputation if she so much as messes with my twin tails" She said

"Now if you want a boring show filled with ditzy girls and dumb guys, you can reject me, but if you want a drama filled show I think it would be a good idea to consider me"

 **End Audition: Arianna**

* * *

"YES!" Phillip exclaimed. "JUST WHAT WE NEEDED! A VILLAIN! Or...villainness...WHATEVER! We got a-"

"Philly can you be quiet we have three more auditions to view and I'm already tired," Christian whined.

"Fine," Phillip scoffed. "Who's third last?"

"Larissa Banks," Christian answered playing the audition tape.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Larissa Banks- The Bubbly Rich Girl (Element of Magic)**

Larissa was seen standing in a garden

"Hey Hey Hey Producers Larissa Banks here to audition for your show" She said excitedly

"So like I love reality shows like the one you're trying to make and I really want to participate to meet new people and I can do magic...Look" She said as she created a magic spell that conjured up an apple

"So yeah...Pick me for the show"

 **End Audition: Larissa**

* * *

"Her and Arianna are going to collide, and its gonna give me deja vu of the whole Lindsay and Heather thing in Total Drama Island," Christian said.

"NEXT!" Phillip yelled.

"Uh...Nadine Navarro," Christian answered.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Nadine Navarro- The Chill Nice Girl (Element of Ice)**

(Nadine is sitting in her chair in her room)

"Hi Total Drama it's Nadine and I have what it takes to be a force on this show. I have lots of skills and I'm a social butterfly and I'm a huge gamer as well.

(Points to the back of her room to a video game poster)

"Total drama, I have what it takes. Peace out!

(Nadine winks at the camera at the end of her tape)

 **End Audition: Nadine**

* * *

"..." Phillip was silent.

"And finally, Carolyn Grayson," Christian finished as he started the final tape.

* * *

 **Audition Tape: Carolyn Grayson- The Mysterious Tomboy (Element of Crystal)**

The camera opens up to a dark purple bedroom with a girl reading a book.

"Oh hey, I'm Carolyn, Carolyn Grayson," Carolyn introduced herself. "And I'd like to say this show is interesting to be honest, and I feel like I'd make a good addition. I'm strategic, I'm open to alliances and I'm mischievous. Pick me."

 **End Audition: Carolyn**

* * *

"Antihero...how intriguing," Phillip said.

He glanced over at Christian who had already fell asleep. He looked over at Wade who was also asleep.

"This is why I don't review auditions late at night," Phillip grumbled as he picked up the stack of auditions seen so far and put them in a box. He grabbed another boy with the other 18 auditions and placed that in front of them.

"We'll get to work on those later," Phillip mumbled as he walked off.

* * *

 **AUDITIONS SHOWN SO FAR: Kyle, Michael, Noah, Arti, William, Donny, Nonam, Alexei, Rengenald, Yang, Marisa, Tara, Jesse, Madeline, Arianna, Larissa, Nadine, Carolyn**

 **NEXT CHAPTER AUDITIONS: Clayton, Jerome, Birch, Cody, Antonio, Ethan, Brock, Millicas, Dhruv, Terra, Ciel, Vivian, Genevieve, Andrea, Bridget, Pain, Carly, Jenna**

 **Interns: Christian**

* * *

 **AN:** Whew, that was a handful to type. Anyway, I've decided on the teams and part of the elimination order.

So what do you think of these characters auditions? I know we only met 18 but thoughts change. Do you like them? Which characters do you not like?

And Christian, credit to Christian goes to **_JusticeFighterDarren125_** for his submission. He's certainly a great character.

And Wade and Phillip! Oh yeah! They will definitely be interesting hosts :D

See ya next time

-theawesomedragonhunter


End file.
